The Rescue
by Famia
Summary: Percy and Jason are having a regular day at Camp Half Blood when Chiron issues them a "quest." Now Jason and Percy have to go to Goode High School to retrieve two powerful demigods and return to Camp Half Blood before they get bombarded with monsters. Will they be able to safely bring back the "two" demigods, or will they fall in love on the way. Piper/Jason Percy/Annabeth (LEO!)
1. Chapter 1

Jason POV

"Come on Jason! I thought you were the son of Zeus!" I hear Percy taunt. I feel myself getting tired. Still, I handle the sword and swing. Clash! Man, Percy is the only person who has stayed this long fighting against me.

"Oh yeah? If you're the son of Poseidon, then why am I still fighting? Why haven't you unarmed me?" I taunt back. The slash his arm, and grin. But he surprisingly grins right back.

"You're going down Grace."

"It is you who is going down Jackson." While I say that, he slashes at my leg, and I feel the sting. Ouch. We keep fighting till we're both drenched in sweat. I feel that I'm about to lose when the conch signaling dinner goes off.

"You got lucky Grace." Percy says while shaking my hand.

"Nah, I was going to win." I retort. Percy smiles while we both dry ourselves off with towels. We both head of to dinner. Percy has been my best friend since I got here. He was here since he was twelve, and I was here since I was thirteen, I'm a year younger. We should be enemies since his father is Poseidon and my dad is Zeus, but I have to admit he is pretty cool. I guess old rivalries stay old. We sit at our individual tables and listen to Chiron talk. Finally, we get up and do our offerings, and eat. Man, Percy knows how to eat. If there was an Olympic Sport for eating, he would win gold every time. I, however, am more civilized. I eat my chicken leg with a knife and fork and same with the spaghetti. What? I don't like to be a slob. After we finish eating, I hear Chiron call my name and Percy's name. We do a 180 and walk towards him. "Yes Chiron?"

"Percy, Jason, I have a job for you. Now, it's not a quest, but when I tell you what it is it might as well be."

I look at Percy confused but I nodded at Chiron, "What is it?"

"Well most of the satyrs are out looking for Pan and the ones that aren't are either too old or injured. But we have gotten in tell that there are two demigods out in the mortal world, that have not yet been claimed or have made it to Camp Half Blood. We are baffled about how they haven't been bombarded with monsters, as they are the children of powerful blood. So, I am sending you two to find these demigods and bring them to camp safely. All we know is that they are fifteen, both of them, and go to Goode High school. Since they are about the same age as you, you will probably find them."

I think this is a little bit child's play, I bet so does Percy, but we nod anyway. "We," I look at Percy and he nods,"accept this job."

"When do we have to leave?" Percy asks.

"Tomorrow. They are powerful and we don't know how much time we have." Chiron replies.

"Okay, I'll start packing then. Do we, do we live with our mortal parents?" Percy asks carefully. I know Percy is trying to look out for me, because my mortal parent is dead, died in a car crash. But it still hurts when I hear about her.

"Yes, but since Jason is incapable of doing so, I have contacted your mother and Jason will be staying with you Percy." Percy and I both grin. Yes! My best bro and I are gonna be house mates, or roommates, depends on the living space. Chiron clops away and I decide to go and pack.

"Perce, I'm gonna go pack for tomorrow, since tomorrow is Sunday, we can start fixing up tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, and since it's only October, we can say that we just moved here."

I high five him and say, "Good thing we figured this out. School is going to take some getting used to."

The next morning, Percy and I load our things in the back of Argus' truck. "You ready for this?" I ask.

"Hades yeah! This is going to be awesome! Goode High, look out. Here comes Percy Jackson!" He throws his fist in the air and I can't help but laugh.

"Alright Barnacle Boy, let's go." I get in the truck before Percy can glare at me.

"Whatever, Superman." Now it's my turn to glare.  
We ride all the way to Percy's house while talking about high school and girls. Girls, well I haven't opened that topic in a long time. Not since my old girl friend, Reyna, left to become a swords trainer at Mount Olympus. She didn't want to leave me, but I forced her. I convinced her it would be a can't miss opportunity. She broke up with me, saying she didn't want to tie me down, and I didn't say a word. Woah, did it just get too depressing? If so, let's talk about something else. When we finally get to the apartment, I thank Argus for the ride and Percy unlocks the truck. Argus doesn't talk much, so he just nods at me. I help Percy take out the bags. There were three bags, one was mine and two were his. I guess it must be clean clothes and dirty clothes, I don't know. We lug the luggage upstairs and ring the door bell. When opens the door, her eyes soften when she sees Percy.

"Percy." Is all she says before she pulls him into a hug. "I missed you so much. My little boy." She starts crying.

"Mom, mom. It's okay. And I'm a big boy now." Percy chuckles. Ms. Jackson pulls away and Percy wipes a tear from her eye. "I might be a big boy but I'll always be your boy." I stand there watching them talk and feel awkward. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love families rejoicing, but I just feel awkward standing there quietly. Percy must have seen me standing there fiddling with my fingers, because he said, "Mom. We're being rude."

Ms. Jackson notices me and gasps. "Jason! I haven't seen you since you were thirteen! I am so sorry. This was very rude of Percy."

Percy looks shocked, "Me?! What did I do?"

"You," she puts an emphasize on the 'you'," forgot to tell me that Jason was here." Percy still looks shocked, but he decides to stay quiet. Ms. Jackson pulls me into a hug. When she pulls away, she lets us in and gives us our room. Guess what, we're roommates. "I thought you boys would like to be in one room together but if not, I have an extra room for Jason."

"No, no. It's okay. I don't mind sharing a room with Percy. Even though he's a slob, and always leaves food crumbs and has smelly clothes..." Ms. Jackson smiles while Percy just looks red.

"Hey, I get it. I need to tidy up a little." Ms. Jackson and I just laugh at him.

"Well, I'm going to go cook dinner. It's roast chicken and corn. And for dessert, we are having blue cookies."

Percy just squeals like a little girl. "Yes! My favorite!" Come on man, reputation.

"Come on man, reputation." I say by accident. Percy quiets down realizing his outburst. Once again, I laugh. He just glares at me. We start unpacking and cracking jokes. When we're done, we go eat dinner and I learn more about Percy. I didn't know Percy had such a soft side. After dessert, which was delicious, I go inside and go to bed. I packed my backpack and layed out my clothes, a red t-shirt and blue jeans with red converses. Finally, I nod off to bed. _This is going to be a long "quest."_


	2. Chapter 2

Piper POV

"Annabeth! We are going to be late!" I scream. I am hurrying to get my stuff together while Annabeth is eating breakfast like we have all the time in the world.

"Come on Piper. We have like forty five minutes!"

"No, we have twenty five minutes. Your watch is wrong. I set it twenty minutes late as a prank yesterday, I just forgot to fix it. And school is fifteen minutes away!" I finally get everything together.

"What! Piper this is so unbelievable! Let's go!" Annabeth finishes the rest of the cereal with unbelievable speed and gets the car keys. "Let's go!" I run with her to the car. Good thing my hair is in braids or else my hair would be everywhere. I quickly put on my snowboarder jacket and combat shoes on in the car while Annabeth drives. "This is so irresponsible" she mutters.

When we finally get to school, we have five minutes to get to class. I hurry to get to my AP Chemistry class, when I bump into someone and my books go flying. "I'm sorry." he says.

I don't look at his face while I try to gather my books. "It's okay, I'm sorry but I have to get to AP Chem." I grab my books and stand up. I look at him, he looks about 6 feet, three inches taller than me. He has close cropped blond hair and electrifying blue eyes. He also has this little scar on his upper lip which I find cute. What am I thinking? He is wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans along with red converses. He's cute but not my type.

"You have AP Chemistry too? I'm new, can you show me where it is?" he asks.

I am trying to figure out whether he is flirting or not, but he has a genuine look of confusion on his face. See, I have this way with reading expressions, creepy right? "Okay, sure, just follow me." I hurry to class with this mystery boy behind me. I enter the room when the bell rings. Safe! I quickly grab a chair while Ms. Teich talks to Mystery Boy. He explains while she nods.

She finally turns around and says, "Class, this is a new student from California. His name is Jason. I expect you to treat him nicely and equally."

"It's either one or the other!" this other boy yells out. The class burst out laughing. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how most of these idiots got in here.

"Ahem. Jason, you may sit next Piper. Piper, raise your hand." I reluctantly raise my hand. Jason looks at me with his eyebrow raised like, The irony. He comes and sits next to me while starts the lesson.

"Hey, I'm Jason." he whispers.

"So I've heard." I whisper back.

He grins and says, "And your name is Piper?"

"Since I was born." I whisper. He smiles this time and it makes his scar bend. I find it cute, but I decide to focus on the lesson.

"What class do you have next Piper?" Jason asks.

"Why do you ask?" I reply.

"I don't know. Guess I'm just curious. I have English with Mr. Blofis."

"Funny, so do I. Let me see your schedule." He takes it out and I see his full name. Jason Grace. Nice name. I look down and see he has every class with me surprisingly. "Well your in luck, you have the same schedule as me."

He grins once more and says, "Lucky me." He says it so genuinely, I can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

Piper is so childish! I run upstairs on the way to my marine biology class with Mr. Pupiar. If I hurry, I bet I will have at least seven seconds to unpack my books. I quickly run in and check the time. Eight seconds, yes! I open my backpack and take out my blue binder and blue notebook along with my blue pencil. See, I like to color code all my subjects. Marine Biology is blue, English is white, Greek is orange and so on. I am all ready when the bell rings and class starts. I have all the same subjects as Piper except for first period. She is a whiz at numbers and formulas. I'm pretty good too, but not at her level.

"Good morning class, please take out a clean sheet of paper and write down..." was interrupted by a boy running into the classroom. "Ah, you must be our new student. Mr. Percy Jackson is it?" The boy has messy jet black hair and beautiful hypnotizing sea green eyes. He's wearing a blue shirt and jeans along with blue Jordans. "Take a seat."

The boy scans the room and his eyes settle on me. Then, he walks over and sits next to me. "Hi, I'm Percy."

I look straight into his eyes, "I know."

He looks confused but he has a smirk on his face, "How? Do you stalk me?"

I raise my eyes brow, "The teacher just said your name. Like just nine seconds ago. And why would I stalk you?"

"Because...look at me! It's a possiblilty." He points at himself.

I chuckle, "Not for all the gods."

He smiles, "Right, wait. Did you just say gods?!" he looks astonished.

"Um, yeah?" I am confused, and that almost never happens.

"Are you, are you Greek?" he asks hesitantly.

"No, but Greek mythology always interests me. My favorite goddess is Athena and my least favorite is, ugh, Hera. But you probably don't want to know about this." I say.

"No, it's fine. I'm actually an authentic Greek. My father and his father and so on." he replies.

"Really?! So you believe in the gods?" I say excitingly.

"Yeah. Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and so on." he says nonchalant.

"This is so cool. But we should really pay attention now." I say.

"Nah, this is my subject. I probably don't even have to take it and I'll still have a 4.0 in this."

"Oh really, do you think you could best me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"A challenge requires two foes that are both on the same excel rate. So no, this is not a challenge." I smirk.

"So, Wise Girl, it's on." he says.

Once again, I raise a brow, "Wise Girl, seriously? You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I'm not sure if I heard him right, but I think he muttered, "You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out the girl's name is Annabeth. What a beautiful name. I enter the school with a rescue mission and leave with a challenge. I go through my classes swiftly, or as swift as I can with dyslexia. The bell rings and I walk out of my last class, Greek. Turns out I have four out of nine classes with Annabeth and five out of nine classes with Jason. I leave the classroom with a smile, seeing as how many things were wrong with today's lesson. I go to my locker and meet up with Jason. "Hey man. Find anyone demigod worthy?" I ask.

"No but I met this girl, definitely Aphrodite worthy." he said with a dreamily expression.

"Why, is she a pretty, mean and uptight you-know-what?" I joke.

" No man! The exact opposite. Well, except for the pretty part. She's sarcastic and funny and smart and beautiful and she smells like chestnuts and cinnamon. She has choppy hair that she wears in braids and kaleidoscope eyes that I cant figure out what color they are, and she is definitely feisty." he says rather quickly.

"Dude, chestnuts and cinnamon?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"What? She does..." he replies a bit pink. This causes me to gasp.

"The great Jason Grace, blushing because of a girl?" I say dramatically.

"Oh shut it." he punches my arm and I punch back. After a few minutes, I have a Jason in a head lock and he is grabbing my waist, trying to flip me over.

"I had a feeling you were homo-sexual." I hear a beautiful voice.

We let go of each other to see a girl, about two inches shorter than me with choppy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Wait, blue eyes. No, green, wait now they are hazel. They keep changing colors! Kind of like a...oh. This is the girl Jason was talking about. I try to hold in my laughter as Jason tries to talk. "Piper? No! I'm not homosexual. We were just trying to..." he fumbles with his words.

"Fight for dominance." I finish for him feeling a bit pitiful.

Piper just smirks, "Well, I better get going, don't want to interrupt your fight for "dominance." she says with air-quotes.

"No! I mean you don't have to leave. Percy here already knows who is stronger."

"Yep. Me of course." I say beaming.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jason shrugs.

"Why would I think of you at night?" I shiver.

"What do you mean 'Why would I think of you at night?' I'm awesome! You're lucky you got a friend like me!" Jason counters.

"Whatever." I say.

"Alright. I gotta go." Piper says pointing behind her.

"Are you sure? You could just hang out with us and our manliness." I say winning me a punch from Jason and raised brow from Piper.

"No, really, I should get going. I have to meet a friend so we can go to the library. And speaking of her, here she is. Wassup' Annie?" Piper says.

I turn around to be greeted by gray eyes. It's Annabeth, Wise Girl. "Don't call me that. Oh hey Percy." She says acknowledging my presence.

"Wait, you know Percy?" Piper asks quizzically.

"Yeah, I have four classes with him. And you are Jason right? We have English together." She asks.

"Yup, the one and only." Jason grins.

"What about Jason Rouke? In our Advanced Greek class?" Piper proposes asking Annabeth.

"You guys are in Advanced Greek? Wow, you guys can speak, read and write Greek?" They nod. "Us too." I say.

"Cool. We g-don't even try it." Piper says as she ducks her head without even looking behind her. "Leo, your never going to be able to give me a noogie. Not after last time." She says shuttering.

"Aw, come on Beauty Queen. Was it my fault you just happen to be standing in front of a lake?" The boy who tried to noogie her said. The boy, Leo, was as tall as me, and had brown, curly hair. He had brown eyes and he looked Latino. The funniest things were his ears, the pointed up like elf ears. Ha, elf ears.

"Yes Leo. That was your fault. You're the one who told me to meet you there." Piper glares.

"Whaaaat? I have no idea what you're talking about." he says dramatically.

Piper and Leo start bickering about something I can't make out and Jason and I just stand there. Annabeth grabs are shoulders and steers us the other way. "Sorry about Piper and Leo. They have been best friends forever and they always bicker like that, it's kind of cute. All our friends think they would make a cute couple but they always pretend to barf and snicker when we tell them." I swear I saw Jason's face darken. "Don't worry they'll realize we left in about three, two, one..."

As if on cue, "Hey guys! Wait up!" Leo calls. He comes running behind us with Piper's wrist in his grasp. When they get here, Leo is grinning and Piper is still glaring at him.

"Idiot." Piper mutters.

"What was that Beauty Queen? I couldn't hear you." Leo says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Repair Boy." Piper replies.

"Repair Boy?" I ask confused.

"Oh yeah! Leo is awesome at making, repairing, mending anything! I swear, it's like a super power!" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah, but it's no biggie. It's just a part of my awesomeness." Leo says casually.

"Keep telling yourself that Repair Boy." Piper laughs. I notice Jason still hasn't spoken a word. "Oh my gosh! Annabeth! We had to go to the library like a half an hour ago! Now we only have an hour to study!" Piper exclaims once again.

"Oh dang it! Let's go! Bye Percy! Bye Jason! Bye Leo!" Annabeth says pulling Piper with her.

"Bye." We all mutter. Now what are we going to do? I look at Jason, and then at Leo. "Um, Leo? You wanna come over to our house? We can play, um, video games." I say hesitant looking at Jason.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Jason says surprisingly.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Leo says surprised we asked. Wow, looks like a lot of people are being surprised today. "Well? Are we going or what?" Leo asks.

"Yep, let's go." I say and we are off.

-I-n-s-t-e-a-d-o-f-a-l-i-n-e-b-r-e-a-k-,-w-e-a-r-e-g-o-i-n-g-t-o-h-a-v-e-t-h-i-s!

Leo went home after beating us at every single game I have. I guess I'm out of practice, but playing mortal video games again was fun. It looks like Jason and Leo got along pretty well, considering how Jason felt about Piper. After Leo left, Jason and I had dinner with Mom and Paul and then we decided to start our homework. While doing homework, I kept thinking of the girl with gray eyes, Annabeth. Honestly, she could pass of as any California girl, the place we are supposedly from, but her beautiful stormy gray eyes ruined the image. But she didn't look bad. In fact, she was beautiful. I didn't realize, but I started day dreaming about Annabeth and before I knew it, I was drooling. I found this out when Jason shook me out of my trance.

"Dude, that's gross." Jason says after shaking me.

"What? Is it my fault I have excess salivation going on in my mouth?" I say.

"Whatever. So what or should I say who, is causing this drool?" he said propping his elbow on his bed to keep himself steady.

"What are you talking about?" I say not so innocently.

"Perce, skip the arguing and gimme a name." he says clearly not buying it.

"Fine...swear on the River of Styx you won't tell her?" I ask.

"I swear...until you let me." he says.

"Fair enough. It's, it's Annabeth." I say a little flushed.

" I knew it." he says nonchalant.

"What!? Then why did you ask!?" I say baffled.

"'Cause I wanted to hear you say it." he says easily.

"What delight do you receive from me revealing my secret crush?" I ask.

"I dunno." he shrugs.

"Now speaking about crushes, how are you feeling about Piper?" I ask a little hesitant.

"I talked to Leo and he says that they're just friends. He only considers Piper as a sister." Jason explains.

"Woah, wait. When did this happen?" I ask ridiculously.

"When you went in the kitchen to get chewy blue cookies and Coke." Jason replies.

"Oh." is all I say.

This time Jason blushes and I ask him why he is blushing. Then he turns redder. "And Leo may have said that I kinda got a chance with Piper. No biggie." he says tomato red.

"Dude, that's great and all, but why are you so red?" I ask.

" What?! I'm not red." Which causes him to turn from crimson red to rose pink.

"Nope, now you're pink." I say amused.

"Ugh, you're so hard to deal with." Jason exasperates smashing his head in his pillow.

"That I am. And screw this homework. I'm doin' it tomorrow in study hall. I finished all my morning classes' homework so I deserve I break. Good night." I say slumping into bed, ready for dream land to take over.

"'Night. And for your information, I finished se homework." he replies in a horrible French accent.

"I don't give a-"

"No bad language! GOOD NIGHT!" he exclaims.

"Good night." I grumble and nod off.

**(It seems that Percy's POV and Jason's POV chapter's are always the longer ones. Man, I used the word "surprise" so many times that the dictionary should sue me for doing that to one of it's words. Please review! Next chapter will be up in either one to two hours or tomorrow. I am working on it right now. If I can get one review, I will post it today and make it extra long with cute Jasper fluff!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper POV:

When Annabeth and I finally get to the library, we are huffing and puffing. I bend down to catch my breath while Annabeth sits down. "Annabeth, w-why did you have to p-pull me so hard?" I ask breathing heavily. It's a good thing the library had air conditioning or else I would've died by now.

"We have to finish our homework now or else we won't get to watch the new episode of The Vampire Diaries." Annabeth explains. See, Annabeth hates soppy love stories about fantasy things such as vampires and werewolves, but I don't know. Annabeth just seems to like The Vampire Diaries. Of course, when she saw me watching see just had to read the books first and then watch the show. "I don't want to miss it. Screw Elena, I'm only here for Steroline."

"Gosh, Annabeth. I didn't know you were this crazy about TVD. You're being such a girl." I say chuckling.

"What? Just because I value knowledge and books doesn't mean I'm not a 'girl.'" She says with air quotes.

"Whatever, let's get to work." I say quietly laughing after the death stare I got from the librarian.

"Okay, let's go."

**JASON: THEESE IS SE LINE BRAAKE. I AM AMAZIBLE AT LE FRACEE ACCEENT! **

**Percy: (Coughs) Not.**

After watching the new episode of TVD, I went and put on my jammies. They consist gray sweat pants and a white tank top. Annabeth has white sweat pants and a gray tank top. I pointed this out to her and she just laughed while saying, "What a coincidence!" Since Annabeth and I share a room, we get to talk, watch television and do everything together. Even though we have like five extra rooms, Annabeth wanted to share with me and I totally agreed. Now you must be wondering why my best friend Annabeth would be living with me. Well, that's because she ran away. She just couldn't stand her step-mother and her father's antics. She didn't want to leave her step brothers Mathew and Bobby but she just had to. My dad, Tristan McLean, let her live with us saying it was, "No problem, hopefully you'll rub of on Piper." Since my dad is filthy rich and famous, well it wasn't a problem and since he is barely home, ha didn't mind and I finally have someone to be around. But anyways, I turned of the lights and crawled into bed and said good night to Annabeth. When I was about to fall asleep, I heard a knock on the window. What the heck? Our bedroom is on the third floor! Obviously Annabeth was awake because she groaned and turned on the night stand light.

"Piper, what the heck are you doing?" she asks accusingly.

"What?! That wasn't me!" I say surprised at her accusation. Then we hear a knock again. Wait, that wasn't a knock, it was a thud. Like a rock being thrown at a window...ugh! "Annabeth, someone is hitting the window, check who it is." I say.

"What! Why me?" She whines.

"'Cause your bed is right in front of the window." I say plainly.

"Oh." is all she says. She sits up all the way on her gray and silver bed sheets and looks out the window. "No...way." is all she says.

"What? What's there?" I ask a little scared.

"It's, it's Jason!" she exclaims. Why would Jason be here, now!?

"Open the window and ask him why he's here! Oh, wait! Don't tell him I'm here!" I tell Annabeth.

"O-kay." she opens the window and looks out. She fakes being surprised, "Jason? What the heck are you doing here?" she asks groggily, which she is probably not faking.

"Annabeth? I didn't know you lived here." I hear him say.

"Well you learn something new every day. So why are you here?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, um, I thought this was Piper's house..." I hear Jason say. I feel myself turning pink. I can tell Annabeth is going to make fun of me about this.

"It is. But what are you doing here?" she asks again. No! She wasn't supposed to tell him that!

"I, uh, wanted to ask Piper if she wanted to come with me. I, um, wanted to, uh, show her somthin'. Leo told me she lived in this big house." **(He he, big house.) **I heard Jason stutter.

"Well, she's asleep right now," big lie, "but if you want I can either wake her up or tell her in the morning to meet you after school." Annabeth offers.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to wake her. You can just pass on the message." I hear Jason say.

"No problem. Good night." Annabeth replies before shutting the window.

I hear a faint "G'night." before Annabeth fully closes the window.

"Piiiiippppppeeeerrrr! Looks like you have a secret admiiiirrreeerrrr!" She sings mockingly.

"Shut up Annabeth. He just wanted to show me something." I reason.

"At, 10:13 PM?" Annabeth says with an eyebrow raised.

"That's normal." I say laying back down, hoping my red cheeks aren't visible in the bad lighting.

"Uh huh. Whatever." Annabeth lays down too.

"G'night." I say.

"Good night."

**Piper: Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree, how-the-Hades-did-they-get-up-there?**

**Annabeth: Piper and Jason sitting in a tree, how-the-Hades-did-they-get-up-there?**

**Piper and Annabeth: HEY!**

The next day, I wake up just a little early, feeling refreshed. I don't mention this to Annabeth because I don't want her to think it was because of the Jason encounter, even though it might be. I don't want to admit this but, I guess he is my type. I go in the shower and wash my hair. Then, I get out and decide to wear something...nice. Not because of Jason! Can't a girl wear something pretty just for the sake of...stuff? I pick out a cerise pink knee length dress with white poka-dots. I am tempted to wear heels but I vote against it. I want to look nice, but I want to be comfortable. I pick the same colored flats instead and I put my hair into a pony tail, for the first time. I look in the mirror and examine myself. Not bad, not too showy but not too dull. I put some lip balm, NO LIP GLOSS OR LIPSTICK, and apply some mascara and light, light natural eye shadow. Once again, I look in the mirror, I look...pretty. I grab my back pack and head downstairs. When I reach downstairs, I see Annabeth eating breakfast. How the heck does she get ready so fast! She's wearing a gray owl shirt and dark gray jeans along with combat boots.

"Wow Piper, you look nice today. Your hair is actually out. Any reason for this change?**" **Annabeth asks with a smirk.

"No reason. And this is no change. It is only for today. Hopefully." I mutter the last part hoping Annabeth was too engrossed in her food to notice.

"O-kay. If you say so..." she says finishing her food.

I grab a piece of toast and spread nutella over it. When Annie isn't looking, I lick the spoon. Yum. I grab a granola bar for later and put in my back pack while I go to the car to wait for Annabeth. After a few minutes, she shows up and I say, "Finally, the queen of Athens has arrived."

"Oh shut it."

"Make me." I do the mature thing and stick my tongue out.

"Oh I will. Just you wait." she starts the car. I am now terrified.

I gulp, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

When we get to school, we go our separate ways. I am still terrified about what Annabeth said. Lost in thought, I didn't notice when Jason looked at me. And did a double take. "Wow, Piper. Is that you?" he asks.

"Um, yeah?" I say blushing.

"Dang, you're a knock out!" he exclaims. This causes both of us to blush.

"Thanks and I got your message." I say still blushing.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that." he rubs the back of his neck.

"No problem. Oh and yes." I say.

"Yes...what?" he asks confused.

"Yes I'll meet you after school for whatever you wanted to show me." I clarify.

"Really? That's awesome." His eyes light up. His beautiful blue eyes.

"So..." I say.

"So..." he repeats.

"So you wanna get to class?" I ask.

"Oh yeah sure." he says.

"Alright then."

"Oh and Piper?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

He takes a hold of my hand, "I'm serious, you look beautiful." He looks right in my eyes.

I wonder how red my face is, "Thanks Jason."

"Alright, let's go." We start walking to class and he doesn't let go of my hand, and I don't let go either.

**(WOO-HOO! I got a lot more reviews than I asked for. Watch out guys, next chapter is PERCABETH! Review!)**


	6. Attention

Sorry to inform you but this FanFiction is on hold and under construction till further notice. The author would like to apologize and is willing to receive feedback via PM or via Review. Thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy greets after walking next to Annabeth out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Annabeth says after rolling her eyes.

"The deepest depths of Poseidon's oceans." Percy replied. That was only half true, but Annabeth didn't know that.

"Sea spawn. " Annabeth narrowed her eyes playfully.

"That I am. But I wouldn't call myself a 'sea spawn.' More like Sea Prince!" Percy said righteously.

"Uh huh, whatever. Sometimes, I think you should seriously consider getting your head checked, maybe you actually do have seaweed for brains."

"You know what, I think you might be right. I need a really hot nurse to help me through this condition." Annabeth crosses her arms while Percy looks her at her up and down. "I guess you'll do." Percy says which makes Annabeth blush. Which is crazy because Annabeth NEVER blushes.

"No thank you, I plan on becoming an architect. But you probably won't want to hear about that." Annabeth replies.

"No, it's fine. I'd love to hear about your ambitions and future plans."

"Why, are you planning on stalking me in the future?" Annabeth cleverly says remembering their conversation in the classroom.

"How did you know?" Percy says jokingly.

When Annabeth laughs, Percy's heart stops. This is the first time Percy has seen Annabeth laugh and it made him feel good that he made her laugh. He has heard girls laugh before but never had a reaction like he was having. It was like he took "up-ers" and then "down-ers." His heart pace speed up then slowed down. It was the weirdest thing, because Annabeth's laugh wasn't even that amazing. It was an ordinary laugh, but it made Percy smile. He has never felt this way, and he isn't sure of what to think of it. When Annabeth stops laughing, she sees Percy staring at her, with a grin on his face. "Why are you staring at me?" Annabeth asks.

"Because you're beautiful." Percy replies.

This causes Annabeth to blush, two times in the same day! "No I'm not…" Annabeth says shyly.

"Yes, yes you are. And don't deny it." Percy says. And then a second later he realizes what he says, and rambles unintentionally. "I mean I think you're beautiful. Don't you think you're beautiful? I like how your eyes ruin your image-"Annabeth raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms. Percy hastily tries to reincorporate what he meant to say, "No! Good ruin! Like without those eyes you would look like a dumb blonde surfer girl-"which causes Annabeth to raise her eyebrows a little higher, "Not that you are one! Argh, uh, um, can we just forget that conversation?" Percy says rubbing the back of his neck. _How did the conversation take such an ugly turn? _Percy thinks.

"One, you were mostly rambling so technically it wasn't a conversation. Two, either way, it's going to be hard to forget." Annabeth says with a grin. Just then, the first bell signaling five minutes till first period rings. "Oh my gods, class starts in 5! See you later Percy!" Annabeth is about to run off when she turns around. "Oh, and about that "conversation," Annabeth puts in air-quotes," it's going to be hard to forget because it was so sweet." As quick as a bird, Annabeth pecks Percy's cheek and runs away. This causes both of them to blush as red as Rachel, the camp oracle's, hair. Percy rubs his cheek with a dazed smile on his face, while Annabeth smiles, giggles, and blushes all at the same time. Her mind says she was stupid to do so, but her heart says she perfect. And for the first time in forever, Annabeth listens to her heart over her brain.

**(I didn't realize the chapter has so many outside quotes till I read them. Totally accidental! I promise!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Piper feels horrible. She thinks she likes Jason, and the worst part? He likes her back! Now, why in the world would a girl feel horrible a guy she likes, likes her back? Shall we find out? Yes, we shall:

Piper has had a wonderful day. All day, Jason has been by her side, talking to her, helping her, joking with her. After the hand holding incident, it was a little awkward. But the awkwardness soon cleared up when Piper well face smack on the ground after tripping on a back pack on the way out. They didn't hold hands again, or bring up the topic, but both secretly wanted to. After ninth period, Jason asks Piper a question. "Hey Pipes?" Jason asks.

"Mm-hm?" Piper replies taking her books out her lockers.

"Uh, do you want to hang out at Aunty Em's after school?" Jason asked nervously. Piper had not wvsc bgn/expected that, and dropped all her books and well flat on her butt. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry! We don't have to go you know." Jason says helping her up.

"No, no. It's okay. We are just hanging out, right?" Piper says equally as nervous. _Just hanging out as friends, _she repeated in her brain. It's not that she didn't like Jason, she was just committed to something else and didn't want to give it up.

Jason was sad to hear that, but put on a brave smile. "Yeah, of course. So Aunty Ems?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah, sure. Can I drop off all my books first? I don't want to lug them around." Piper asks.

"Of course."

"So what do you want to order?" Jason asks Piper who is sitting across from them in the booth by the windows.

"Uh, I don't know. We can split a large cheesy fries and get one hamburger and one veggie burger. "Piper starts. In the one day they spent talking, Jason had learned Piper was a vegetarian.

"With a side of coleslaw-"

"And mozzarella sticks-"

"With two CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES!" Piper and Jason's voices raised as they spoke when they realized they had said the same thing. Both burst into laughter, and Jason notices how beautiful how Piper looks while laughing. Piper catches Jason staring and attempts to look at him with a straight face…and fails. But then she tries again, and asks, "Why are you staring at me?"

"What? I-I am not. I was j-just waiting for you." Jason answers nervously.

"Oh, okay."

After to food comes, they begin eating. Piper begins talking about school and Jason comments every few minutes. He really has never had time for school, being a demigod. Worse if you are the son of Zeus, more monsters. In fact, he is quite surprised there has been no monster attacks. After zoning out thinking about Camp Half Blood, comes to when Piper snaps her fingers in his face. "You okay, am I talking too much?" Piper asks a little worried she's talking too much.

"No, sorry. Just a little home sick." Jason replies.

"Oh. So, how was it like in California?" Piper asks.

"California? Oh! Yeah, California. The place. Where I am from." Jason says awkwardly.

Piper puts on a _Seriously?_ look and crosses her arms. "Jason, truth. Now."

Should he come clean? This is Piper, she won't tell anyone. But how much does Jason really know her? "Uh, um…" he stutters. Can he give up his big secret for a girl? Plus, this girl isn't even a demigod, they would never work out. She would be in too much danger. "Piper, the truth is…" Jason gulps. "The truth is I'm not really from California. I never moved, I'm from Long Island. I, uh, was homeschooled. But I had to say I was from California because they don't allow homeschools in Goode High. Same reason with Percy." Jason lies. It hurts to lie to Piper, but he can't reveal the real reason he's here. The reason he is leaving and never coming back once he finds the two demigods.

Piper is unsure, "Are you sure that's the truth?"

"Of course it's the truth, would I ever lie to you?" Jason says. Yes is the right answer, but Piper just shakes her head and relaxes.

Later, after they finish eating, Jason receives a text. It says: Hey Jason! It's Percy. GUESS WHAT!? Go on, guess! OK fine. I SCORED A KISS ON THE CHEEK FROM ANNABETH THIS MORNING! I should have told you before but I was…busy. I'm at home now, where you at bro?

Percy got Annabeth to kiss him? Even if it was on the cheek, it was still a kiss. Jason didn't even have the guts to ask Piper out! That was it. He was going to ask her if it was the last thing he was going to do. Once they got up and headed for the door, Jason grabbed Piper's wrist. Piper was confused by this gesture but couldn't help but blush. "Jason?" Piper asks surprised.

"Piper," Jason said letting go of her wrist. "I need to ask you something." Piper hoped Jason wouldn't ask what she thought he was going to ask.

"P-Piper? Will you-" Jason was cut short.

Piper had leaned in and kissed him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(JUST KIDDING! READ ON.)**

"P-Piper? Will you-" Jason was cut short.

"Guess who?" A guy came up behind Piper and covered her eyes. Her breath stopped but she kept calm.

"W-who?" Piper replied.

"Seriously Pipes?" The boy wrapped his arms around Piper and smiled at Jason. In the meanwhile, Jason was burning with rage.

"J-Jason? This is Dylan. My boyfriend." Piper said her voice cracking.

And that's when Jason's heart broke.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**s(Okay. There is something I must share with everyone which may shock some people. I am a little afraid to admit this to a large audience but, I have to come out. I can't believe I am saying this to my internet family before my real family but…all along, I am was a…Liper shipper! I know, shocker!) **

"So my place, tonight?" Leo asked the four individuals in front of him. It seemed there was some tension in the air but Leo, being Leo, did not feel a thing.

"I don't know Leo…" Piper said unsure. She wasn't exactly hopping on one foot to hang out with Jason after Aunty Ems. Afterwards, Piper ran home and told Annabeth what happened. At first, Annabeth hadn't been listening. She had spent the whole day with Percy. It was weird, it was like she had this special connection with him. Like she was supposed to hate him but couldn't help but like him. And it didn't help that every time she looked at him, he was looking right back with caring eyes. But when Piper shook Annabeth out of her mini daydream and repeated what she had said to her, Piper had Annabeth's full attention. She hadn't known Piper and Dylan were DATING, she just thought she was really good friends with him. She didn't know she was REALLY good FRIENDS with him. It had upset Annabeth at first but she quickly forgave her after hearing about Jason.

"Come on Beauty Queen. Don't be the party pooper!" Leo said to Piper. He quickly grabbed Piper and the second closes person, which happened to be Jason, in a head lock. Man, for a scrawny guy, he sure is strong. As he was in the head lock, Jason noticed something about Leo's hands. They were long and limber, but also calloused. This was a characteristic of the children of Hephaestus. But did Leo really have the characteristics to be a demigod? Jason thought the group gathering was a perfect place to test him, he would tell Percy about it later.

With a sharp pull, Jason was free. With a sigh, Jason said, "Fine, I'll go."

Leo smiled a mighty smile, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Leo turned to Percy, "You coming?"

"'Course I am. The question is, is Juliet and her smoking hot nurse coming?" (Can you catch the reference? *Cough, cough-chapter 7-cough cough*) Percy asked with much confidence even though on the inside he felt like a 13 year old boy who had just found out that acne wasn't a myth.

Annabeth blushed like a tomato and replied, "Yes, I am actually. Piper will be coming too, _right_?" Annabeth asked Piper.

Piper tried to make eye contact with Jason but Jason kept averting his eyes. And when they finally did make eye contact, Piper had seen a mixture of emotions in Jason's eyes. Hate, sorrow, disbelief and worst of all, hurt. The fierce fire and cold pain made Piper shutter. "I-I don't know. I have to study and…stuff." Piper said to Leo.

"Come on Piper-"Leo began.

"Yeah, come on _Piper_. It will be _fun_. Better yet, why don't you bring your _boyfriend_ Dylan?" Jason spat.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know Dylan was your boyfriend. I didn't know you even had a boyfriend. Piper, I'm your best friend, no offense Annabeth. Why'd you hide it?" Leo said in disbelieve.

"Leo-"Piper was interrupted.

"It's okay Leo. Don't feel bad, Piper has been hiding a lot of stuff lately." Jason said with full on hatred. "Then she hits without warning, kind of like a sadist."

"Well, I had my reasons! Plus, you have no right in my business!" Piper blurted out.

"Come on guys, relax." Percy tried to mediate.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both yelled. It was attracting a crowd.

"No right? NO RIGHT?! You played with my emotions, and then spat on them like trash!" Jason yelled.

But Piper wasn't going down so easily, "PLAYED WITH YOUR EMOTIONS?! I asked you if we were going to lunch as friends and you said yes. So how did I play with your emotions?" Piper argued.

"You could have told me you had a freaking BOYFRIEND!" Jason countered.

"YOU NEVER ASKED! AND WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!" Piper said unreasonably loud. Annabeth and Percy were surprised a teacher hadn't come over but they kept mum.

"WHO SAID I DID? WHAT CRAZY PERSON WOULD FALL FOR YOU!?" Jason blurted out. He immediately regret his action when he saw tears prick Piper's eyes.

"If that's how you feel, then I might as well leave." Piper said low enough so only Jason, Leo, Annabeth and Percy could here. Then she ran out of the cafeteria, hot tears streaming down her face. Jason stared at the path Piper took out of the café and then started running after her. The crowd was awe-struck at what had just happened and quickly went back to their tables, whispering to each other about what had just took place. That left Leo, Annabeth and Percy standing.

After about a minute, Leo spoke up. "Uh, what just happened?"

"You're such an idiot." Annabeth said grabbing Leo and Percy by the arm, dragging them out of the café, outside to explain what had happened before.

**(I realized how little Leo is in this story and wove him into the upcoming chapters. This is part 1 of chapter 9, chapter 9 part 2 will be uploaded in a few hours. Thank you. Oh and P.S Anyone realize how both girls in both chapter 7 and 8 asked the same question, "Why are you staring at me?" Look at Percy's response VS Jason's response. You're welcome.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Piper hated that the whole cafeteria had seen her cry, or tear up. She ran all the way across the school when she heard a certain blonde running behind her calling her name. She absentmindedly ran into the Greek Mythology classroom and sat under the poster of the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. She pulled her knees up to her chin and silently wept. She thought about Jason, Dylan and most of all, her dad. Her poor father Tristan McLean had been missing for almost two months. To be honest, Piper wouldn't have noticed. But every time she called her father, his private assistant would pick up. Jane, his private assistant, was a stuck up middle aged woman who always acted like Piper was a stinky rag that she had to keep watch of. But anyways, usually when Piper would call, her dad would give her some over used excuse and hang up. But now, every single time, Jane would pick up and say he was "busy." Even though there was no news about him, no magazines or E! news. Piper then thought about Dylan, and the deal she made with him. Every single time she thought about it, she would shutter and cry more. She was a mere puppet, and small dust particle in her own destiny.

When Piper heard foot steps outside the classroom, she held her breath. She was hoping no one had heard crying, especially not alone in an empty classroom. She heard the door knob turn, and the door open. She couldn't see who it was from the angle she was sitting, but she kept mum. She could see the soles of the shoes, and determine that it was a boy. She didn't know why, but she covered her face with her hair. It was kind of like hiding under a blanket, it wasn't going to do anything but it still felt safer. The foot steps finally stopped, right in front of her. Slowly, she pulled the hair away from her face and looked up to...Percy? He looked Piper in the eyes, and silently told her, "It's okay." He held out his hand, and she took it and stood up. She looked at Percy for a minute before bursting into tears. Percy wasn't sure what to do, so he hugged her and stroked her head in a soothing matter, a way an older brother would to a younger sister. "It's okay Piper. It's okay." Percy cooed.

"No Percy, it's not okay." Piper said into his shirt. "You don't know half of it, and if you did, I bet you would either leave right away and tell everyone or not believe me." Piper sobbed a little more. Percy was a little shocked by Piper's words, but maintained the Bigger Person part. He pulled away from Piper a little bit, and held her face. Piper kept her eyes down, but she held Percy's hands.

"Piper, is that what you think about me? I assure you that I am your friend and I would never do that to you." Percy said. "Now look me in the eyes and tell me what's wrong."

"M-my dad-" Piper got out.

"What about your dad?" Percy asked. He didn't know who Piper's dad was but if it was what was bothering Piper, he was willing to listen.

"M-my dad I-is Tristen McLean," Piper said stuttering a little. Percy, being a half blood and staying in camp for most of his life did not know who that was.

"Uh, am I supposed to know who that is?" Percy asked a little confused. Piper looked up, wide eyed.

"You don't know who Tristan McLean is? The actor?" She was a little surprised but also a little relieved.

"No, sorry. I'm a little behind in movies." Percy said laughing a little.

"No, no it's okay. That's actually great. Wait, no it's not actually. The thing is, he's kind of missing."

"Really? How long has it been?" Percy asked.

"Two months."

"TWO MONTHS!? Why doesn't anyone else know about this?" Percy asked astonished.

"Well no one else but Annabeth knows that my dad is Tristan McLean, and I'd like to keep it that way. And I didn't want to stress out Annabeth. Even though she's probably the smartest person I know, she's been so happy lately. She has never been this happy, she's always had a rough childhood. Ran away from home when she was young. She said everywhere she went, she would encounter these strange people or monsters who would try to lure her with them. At first no one would believe her, people still don't believe her but I do. She's been so happy since you've arrived. You make her feel special, something she hasn't felt in a while. And I have to thank you for that." Piper puts her hand on Percy's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

But Percy hears nothing after, "'She said everywhere she went, she would encounter these strange monsters who would try to lure her with them.'" Is Annabeth a demigod? Percy is a little excited learning this new information. Could it be possible that Annabeth is one of the two demigods? Percy is so excited he hugs Piper.

"Uh, Percy. Percy, PERCY! I-CAN'T-BREATH!" Piper yells. Then Percy let's go but the smile is still visible on his cheeky face. Piper is confused as to what led to that hug but she doesn't question it.

"Piper you're a genius!" Percy says happily. It seems Percy's happiness is contagious because Piper starts smiling as well.

"Thank you for finding me and cheering me up Percy. You are a really great friend." Piper says. For now, Piper has forgotten her problems and is happy. She reaches up on her tippy toes and gives Percy a warm peck on the cheek. The type a sister would give to her brother. To the people inside the room, this would look like an action a brother and sister would share. But to the people who cannot hear their conversation would think otherwise. Unfortunately, Jason happened to be one of those people, standing outside the door watching through the clear window. With a single glance back at the smiling pair, he left the scene.


	11. Chapter 11

As Percy came back with Piper, smiling and laughing, Leo, Annabeth and Jason waited in the cafeteria. When Annabeth laid eyes on Piper, she rushed over, "Piper, are you okay? I was so worried about you!" Annabeth squeezed Piper like a lemon.

"It's okay Annabeth. I was upset for a little bit but Percy came and found me. He cheered me up, he's really good at cheering people up." Piper looked at Percy and nodded "Thank you." Percy nodded back, "You're welcome." Jason finally spoke, "I-I am sorry that I said those mean things to you Piper. I didn't mean it, I was just too fired up to realize what I said. I was just so shocked you had a boyfriend and hadn't told anyone." Jason apologized.

"It's okay Jason, I said some things I shouldn't have said too." Piper replied.

"If all that is over, can you finally tell us why you hid the Dylan stuff?" Leo asked rather impatiently.

"Guys, I think we should give Piper some space. She'll tell us when she's ready, right?" Percy said. After being told about Piper's dad, Percy thought Piper could use the space.

"Right." Piper said grinning.

"So, are we still up for tonight?" Leo asked the group.

"Percy and I are definitely coming." Jason said. He had many reasons for coming, one of them was demigod business but also getting on better terms with Piper. He suspected something between Piper and Percy, but that dope was clearly in love with Annabeth. So, until it was clear or he some evidence, Jason wouldn't think too much about it.

"I'm coming, Piper?" Annabeth said.

"Yes, okay." Piper said. What could go wrong?

"All right, tonight at my place." Leo said. Everyone nodded, and then the bell rang.

"What should I wear?" Annabeth asked Piper. She didn't know why she cared. It was as if Percy had this superpower where he could just look at Annabeth and make her melt. She wanted to look nice, and everything in her closet didn't size up.

"Relax Annie, Percy likes you for you. He'll like you no matter what you wear." Piper said. She was working on her tablet, typing an essay for English class on Hamlet. It was due in three days and she was half way done.

Annabeth sighed, "I guess you're right. What is wrong with me?" Annabeth sat down on her bed, deflated.

Piper saved her work and turned off her tablet. She rose and sat next to Annabeth. "There's nothing wrong with you Annabeth. You're just in love." Piper said dramatically.

"In love? Piper, after my experiences, I've learned that love is not for everyone. Especially not me." Annabeth said bitterly laughing.

"Annabeth, don't be like that. I'll admit you haven't had much of a lavish life but it hasn't been that bad. You have me, don't you?" Piper said to Annabeth.

"I guess. Thanks Pipes." Annabeth said. The two girls hugged, and then laughed. "Come on, we have to get to Leo's house. Let's get ready."

"Okay."

After about fifteen minutes of arguing, Piper and Annabeth were ready. Annabeth was wearing a casual gray dress that went down and stopped right above her knees. With that, she wore a jean jacket and leather boots. She wore a bead necklace with each bead representing every year she spent away from her father. She wasn't going to wear it, but when she saw it just sitting on her desk, she decided to wear it. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore owl earrings her dad gave to her, apparently the only thing her mother left with him. Besides her of course.

Piper wore a violet waterfall dress that had a design that was supposed to look like the galaxy. With those, she wore black wedges. She had her hair in a loose fishtail with a string with an eagle feather intertwined with the hair. Her neck wore a thin gold chain with matching stud earring.

The two girls got into Piper's red Porsche and drove to Leo's house. There, they were greeted by Leo's legal guardian, Rosalinda Ramirez. "Leo's inside the living room. Make yourselves at home." She said warmly. Rosalinda was an average height woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was Latino and had an accent. In her late twenties, she was a surprising candidate for Leo's guardian.

"Thank you Ms. Ramirez." Annabeth said politely.

"No, don't call me Ms. Ramirez, makes me feel old. Call me Rosy."

"Okay Ms. Ra-_Rosy_." Piper corrected herself.

Annabeth and Piper walked into the living room seeing Percy and Jason had arrived and were playing video games with Leo. "Ahem. Hey." Annabeth said to grab their attention. Jason paused the game and all three boys turned around. The girls sat down, while the boys made there way over.

"You guys want something to eat?" Leo asked.

"Water." Annabeth said.

"I'm good." Piper replied.

"Can I get some Cherry Coke?" Percy asked, but his eyes stayed on Annabeth.

"Sure, Jason?"

"Water, thanks." Jason said.

Leo left the room, and there was an awkward silence. "So, uh, well this isn't awkward." Percy said trying to break the ice, and failing.

"I have an idea. When Leo comes back, let's play truth or dare." Piper said.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to break the ice, you know, without building up MORE ice, Percy." Piper replied.

"Hey, I tried." Percy pouted and poked Piper in the ribs. Piper made a shocked face and poked him back till Annabeth had to stop the two of them.

"Stop it, both of you." Annabeth said stern.

"She started it." Percy said crossing his arms.

"Did not." Piper said also crossing her arms.

"Both of you stop it. It's like Jason and I are the parents and you are the babies." Annabeth said sighing.

"I'm back!" Leo said with a tray full of drinks.

"Thank goodness." Annabeth said wiping her forehead.

"Alright, let's play truth or dare." Piper said.

"Okay, when did this happen?" Leo asked.

"A few minutes ago, I'll get a bottle." Piper said getting up.

"Uh, oh, and she's gone. Sometimes I wonder why we're best friends, then I remember I'm Leo."

"Okay, got it." Piper came back with a glass Coke bottle. "Let's play."


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me explain the rules." Piper said. "A person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on will be asked, 'Truth or Dare?' If someone refuses to answer or do the dare, they have to..." Piper wasn't sure.

"Take off one article of clothing, remember?" Leo said.

"No way, not fair. Piper and I are wearing dresses, we'll be naked in no time!" Annabeth argued.

"Exactly." Percy said with a mischievous glint in his eye that earned him a slap on the head from Annabeth and Piper. "Fine, they have to...do Seven Seconds in Heaven with the person who spun the bottle." Percy said a little hesitant.

Piper shrugged, "I guess that's fair. All right, let's start."

"Oh, me first!" Percy said. He spun the bottle before anyone could say anything. After about six seconds. it landed on Jason. "Alright Jason, truth or dare?" Percy asked. He was so lucky, he got a great truth AND dare!

"Dare." Jason said with no hesitation and a competitive glint in his eye. Just like in camp, right before sparring.

"Alright, dare. I dare you to take a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup, dump half a cup full on your head and use your hair to cover Piper's face in syrup." Percy said crossing his arms. There was no way in Hades that Jason would back away and do Seven Seconds in Heaven. Everyone looked at Jason in anticipation, except for Piper who was really hoping he would turn the offer down.

"Fine." Was all Jason said. He got up and went in to kitchen. Rosalinda was out running some errands so there was no one to tell them to stop. Jason opened the fridge and scanned it till his eyes settled on a bottle of chocolate syrup. It wasn't Hershey's but it would have to do. He grabbed a small glass, poured the syrup to the rim of the glass, almost emptying the bottle, and put the bottle back. He came back into the living room with the cup and paper towels. He sat down, while Percy watched with a smirk. Jason set the paper towels around his shoulders, and on the ground around him. Then, he took the glass with one last glance at Percy, closed his eyes and poured it all over his head. The gooey ness disturbed him but he ran his finger through his hair anyway. Smiling, he turned towards Piper. Piper scooted back a little, but Jason came a little closes. On his knees, he bent down and shaked his head, doggie style. Then, without warning, he came over and painted Piper's face with chocolate. In the end, Jason's hair was blonde with some brown here and there and Piper's face was covered in brown streaks. Everyone laughed while Piper and Jason quickly made their way to the bathroom. After washing out most of the syrup and they came back. "My turn." Jason said as he spun the bottle. It landed on...Leo! This was his chance, "  
Truth or dare?"

Leo shrugged, "Truth."

"Is it true that your father was a drunkard and your mom was his mistress?" Jason hated to say this, but he had to get Leo mad. Extremely mad, enough for him to "burn" with anger.

"Jason!" Piper said gasping.

Leo looked surprised, distraught then angry. "What the hell? What kind of question is that?!" Leo said fuming.

"Answer the question Leo, or are you to chicken?" Jason started making chicken noises, while Percy looked at him surprised. Jason gave him a look like, I got this.

"Of course not! What is wrong with you?!" Leo said clenching his fists. His hair was, was starting to smoke?

"How do you know? Didn't she die? What was it, in a fire? Probably caused when your dad was cooking heroin." Jason felt like smacking himself, he felt horrible but he had to.

"What the, come here!" Leo said getting up, lunging at Jason. Using his demigod instincts, he managed dodge every hit. That was the final blow, Leo's face turned red and his hair and arms were aflame.

"Oh my God! Leo!" Annabeth yelled backing away.

"L-Leo! You're on fire!" Piper said distraught.

"Huh? N-no, not again! Not again!" Leo yelled as he looked at himself. Then, the most surprising yet expected thing happened. A flaming hammer was bobbing over Leo's head. "No! No! Not again. Not again..." Leo said hyperventilating. This caused him to simmer down a little. Percy quickly grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on Leo's head. The flames were gone but he was still smoking. "Not again." He kept repeating. He looked up at each person, and ran out of the house muttering, "Not again. Mama, mama. No, fire. Fire...my fault."

Jason was the only one not rattled to the core. He yelled, "We have to stop him!" He looked at Percy, and Percy nodded. He understood, Jason did that to unleash Leo's fire powers and to get him claimed. "Come on!" Jason looked at both girls, their eyes wide open. "Stay here, do not leave! I am serious!" Jason then ran out of the house and flew up in the air, looking for Leo.

"We'll be back." Percy said and ran out. He used his powers over water and tried to track Leo. But back in the house, Annabeth and Piper watched from the window, shocked and scared.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Knock, knock. Who's there? No one. No one who? LITERALLY NO ONE! Why aren't you guys reviewing? I have over 60 followers, there should be some reviews. I will not update again until we have 60 reviews. #Sorry_Not_Sorry) :)**

"Leo? Leo! Where are you? You can't hide forever!" Percy called out. Him and Jason managed to track Leo down, he was running into the woods still muttering and crying a little.

"Yeah man! I didn't mean all that stuff I said! I was jus-" Jason hollered until he was interrupted by a flaming tree falling in front of him. Fortunately, Percy saw the tree go aflame and pushed Jason out of the way in time. "What the-"

"Come on Leo! You can't be THAT mad!" Percy yelled.

"That mad?" said a voice. "THAT MAD?! You insulted my parents, you caused me to become the monster I so hardly try to control and you think that I shouldn't be THAT MAD?!" Leo revealed himself from the trees. His clothes were covered in ash and he seemed to have burned off half of his pants.

"I know we shouldn't have-" Percy coughed loudly. Jason sighed and continued, "I know I shouldn't have said those things. But it was for this exact reason. WE needed you to become claimed, this isn't your world. This isn't where you belong!" Jason said.

Leo looked shattered. All his life he had been told he doesn't belong. And now here was one of his best friends, confirming that. "I know I don't belong. I've been told that my entire life! Foster home after foster home, court after court! I understand I don't belong." Leo said crouching down. The fired up flames had extinguished from his eyes.

"No Leo, you do belong. With us, with your family." Percy said slowly coming closer as if Leo was a rabid animal.

"But you don't get it, I HAVE NO FAMILY!" Leo screamed. The fire was back in his eyes and he stood up, tightening his fist. His hair went aflame again and he had a sneer implanted in his face.

"No Leo! You do have family! You have brothers and sisters and even a father! He's alive, Percy's met him!" Jason said trying to calm Leo.

"Liars!" Leo engulfed his fists in white hot flames and aimed for Jason. In normal circumstances, Leo would never do this. But it was as if a wire in his brain went haywire. He felt nothing but hate and anger. He shot the flames in balls, like Mario. Jason and Percy managed to dodge all the shots, except for one that grazed Jason's calf and caused him to cry in pain. Percy saw his friend and was conflicted, help Jason or catch Leo? But Jason was more important. He stopped and helped Jason. Jason was crying or "tearing up." He was holding his leg and shaking.

"N-no! Percy, g-get Leo!" Jason's voice cracked.

"Jason, you're hurt. We have to help you first." Carefully lifting up Jason's pant leg, Percy took a look at his wound. It was deep purple and scorched. It wasn't a large wound but it obviously did some damage. And Percy made the mistake of forgetting to bring the ambrosia and nectar. Percy sensed water close by and concentrated on it. And suddenly, water came shooting out like a geyser. Percy controlled the water and used it to cool Jason's leg. At first, the contact hurt Jason more than the actual injury. But as time went by, he felt better and better.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Leo collapse. All that conjuring of fire probably tired him out. After about ten minutes of cold water, Percy ripped off some of his shirt sleeve, soaked it in the water and dressed Jason's found. He supported Jason and helped him up. Percy had to take both Leo and Jason home, and the weight of both boys together would be difficult to carry. He only had one idea. He had to call camp.

**(I made this chapter short on purpose. I am evil, I can't help it. Sorry. :) )**


	14. Chapter 14

**(See? Was that so hard? Thank you to Serpiente Obsidiana(Good thing I speak Spanish), Goddess of Fangirls, Friskyfangirls, Listen Up, Cass the Sass, daughterofhades321, SilverHuntressess, QuikChik, Allen R and Guest for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Here is what was supposed to be the rest of chapter 13.)**

Carefully, Percy planted Jason against a tree. "Wait here." Percy said to Jason. Jason nodded, it hurt too much to speak. Then, Percy picked up Leo, who was so hot it was like he had a fever and he was sweating a lot. But Percy knew it was just his body trying to cool down after all the fire. Using the water Percy summoned, he created a spray. Then, using the drachmas he always has in his wallet, he said, "O Great Goddess Iris, accept my offering and show me Chiron in Camp Half-Blood."

It took a few seconds, but the spray had turned into a mini screen and there was Chiron, in his wheel-chair form sipping tea. "Chiron! Chiron, it's me! Percy!" Percy called out.

"Percy? Ah, yes Percy. How is your quest doing?" Chiron said taking another sip of his tea.

"Not good Chiron. I have good news and bad news. We found one of the half-bloods. His name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, age sixteen. He was claimed about an hour or so ago. The bad news, while trying to get Leo to calm down, he burned Jason pretty bad. He is a fire user, pyrokinesis, first one in centuries. I don't think I can get both of them out of here myself, we need an extraction team." Percy explained.

After about a minute, Chiron says, "Okay. I will send an extraction team consisting of Will, Butch and Nyssa. They will be there in about an hour. Can you hold on that long?" Chiron said after finally setting down his cup.

"That depends on Jason." Percy looked back at his friend, who gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up. "Alright, just hurry. I don't have any ambrosia or nectar on me."

After about twenty five anguish filled minutes, full of Jason's groans and grunts, Nyssa, Will and Butch ran into the clearing where Percy, Leo and Jason were. "  
Hey guys, heard you called for an extraction team?" said the son of Apollo.

"Yeah, thanks. Jason got burnt pretty bad and Leo over here is pretty tuckered out from that much fire." Nyssa looked over to see her new brother, but most of his face was covered in soot. His clothes were burnt and ripped and he looked exhausted. "Where is the chariot?" Percy asked looking at the empty handed demigods.

"We parked it outside the woods, the Pegasi refused to come in." Butch explained.

"Okay, well can you help me pick these guys up?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Will said picking up Leo. "Man, what does this guy eat? He looks so scrawny!"

"Alrigh-ahh!" Percy was about to pick up Jason when Butch picked up both Percy and Jason and swung them over his back. "No Butch! Not me!" Percy exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry Perce." Butch put Percy down but kept Jason on his shoulder.

"No, P-Percy! I can walk!" Jason tried to jump off of Butch but Butch had a tight grip.

"Jason, are you crazy? Oh yeah, you're a son of Zeus so..." Percy teased.

Jason cracked a smile and stopped squirming, "Shut up kelp-for-brains."

"You shut up blonde Superman." Percy replied.

After a couple more names, they reached the woods' exit. "Alright, now where's the chariot?" Percy asked.

"Huh, we left it right here!" Nyssa said shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean? You lost the Pegasi?" Jason said a little panicked.

"I-I don't understand! We told the Pegasi to stay here, and no human could steal it, the Mist wouldn't allow it!" Will exclaimed.

"This wasn't the job of any human." Percy said pointing to the golden liquid, ichor, puddle on the floor.

Everyone looked at the puddle in shock. "This was a monster, and obviously a strong one."

In the corner by a tree, was the smashed chariot. Leo started muttering in his sleep, "Monsters...fire...hot tamales." _What the heck is he dreaming about? _Percy thought.

His thought was interrupted by a familiar scream, a female scream. A scream that came from the direction where Leo's house was.

(Oh my God, I am so obsessed with Leo. Seriously, go on my Instagram, fami4eva, and look at all the picture. Sigh...who's your favorite male character(s)? Mine are Leo Valdez and Luke Castallen. Sigh...)


End file.
